


disinherited kingdom

by just_nat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this is so short i wrote in like 10 minutes for class but i liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_nat/pseuds/just_nat
Summary: The king stood in a pool of blood, the familiar heavy mantle of his cloak weighing his shoulders down.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	disinherited kingdom

The king stood in a pool of blood, the familiar heavy mantle of his cloak weighing his shoulders down. The prince had defeated him again, a last desperate blow from his sword slashing across his chest and forcing the king to his knees. 

It was quickly becoming a common outcome of their fights, the king mused. Perhaps he didn't give the boy enough credit. It didn't matter, in the end. Eventually the boy would come to his senses and understand the foolishness of his quest. 

Until then, there was parchment work to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> my professor told us to write something with the prompt "the king stood in a pool of..." and my hades brainrot activated


End file.
